undertalefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Labo Originel
Le Labo Originel (' True Lab '''en VO )' est une section privée du Laboratoire d'Alphys à laquelle le joueur ne peut accéder que pendant la Route Vrai Pacifiste. Apparence Contrastant avec la luminosité et la couleur pâle du laboratoire, le Laboratoire Originel est un endroit crasseux, sombre et brumeux . Le Laboratoire Originel est un lieu noir qui possède une ambiance troublante et semble être assez décrépit, comme par désaffectation. Il est rempli d'objets déroutants, dont des lits, des éviers, des réfrigérateurs, des ventilateurs muraux, des miroirs et des Fleurs Dorées. Près de la porte du deuxième ascenseur, il y a un distributeur automatique qui distribue des Chips. Histoire Route Vrai Pacifiste Hey. Merci pour votre aide là-bas. Vous ... Votre soutien signifie beaucoup pour moi. Mais ... Aussi difficile que cela soit de dire ceci ... Vous seul (e) s ne pouvez pas faire que mes problèmes disparaissent magiquement. Je veux être une meilleure personne. Je ne veux plus avoir peur. Et pour que cela arrive, je dois être capable de faire face à mes propres erreurs. Je vais commencer à le faire maintenant. Je veux être clair. Ce n'est pas le problème de quelqu'un d'autre mais le mien. Mais si vous ne m'entendez jamais de nouveau ... Si vous voulez savoir «la vérité». Entrez la porte au nord de cette note. Vous tous au moins méritent de savoir ce que j'ai fait. Une fois que le protagoniste a terminé le rendez-vous avec Alphys en lui donnant la lettre d'Undyne, Papyrus appelle le protagoniste et lui recommande fortement d'aller voir Alphys dans son laboratoire. Quand le protagoniste arrive au Laboratoire, il y a une note devant la porte auparavant verrouillée, qui s'ouvre maintenant quand on s'approche. En entrant dans la porte, le protagoniste descend dans un ascenseur, qui tombe soudainement en panne et s'écrase. Il/elle entre alors dans le Laboratoire Originel, où il/elle trouve plusieurs enregistrements d'expériences, des Amalgamis, et quatre clés, qui donnent accès au générateur électrique pour redémarrer l'ascenseur. Une fois que le protagoniste entre et active cet ascenseur, il/elle ne peut plus revenir dans le reste de l' Underground et reste coincé(e) dans le Laboratoire Originel. Sur son chemin, le protagoniste apprend, en lisant les enregistrements, comment Alphys a expérimenté avec la Détermination, les âmes, les monstres décédés, et les Fleurs Dorées, dans le but de ressusciter les monstres, tels que la sœur de Timorène et la mère de Colhivert, sous la forme d'Amalgamis et Asriel Dreemurr sous la forme de Flowey, respectivement. En explorant le Laboratoire, le protagoniste trouve une étrange machine dont la forme rappelle de manière inquiétante celle de Photoshop Flowey, mais creuse et sans les dents, gencives ou yeux supplémentaires. Cette machine est la '''DT Extraction Machine, qu'Alphys a utilisé pour extraire la Détermination des six âmes humaines précédemment capturées, les mêmes que Photoshop Flowey utilisait pour garder sa puissance. De plus, le protagoniste trouve plusieurs cassettes vidéo (qui n'ont d'ailleurs pas d'images du tout) où sont enregistrées des conversations entre Toriel et Asgore, et entre Asriel et le Premier Humain. Ces cassettes montrent que l'humain avait des tendances assez sombres, et supposent qu'il/elle a essayé de se suicider afin de réaliser un plan pour combiner son âme avec Asriel, dans le but de traverser la barrière. La télévision dans cette pièce ressemble à celle sur la tête de Photoshop Flowey. Après tout ceci, le protagoniste réactive l'ascenseur mais se fait encercler par les Amalgamis, puis est sauvé(e) de justesse par Alphys, qui dit que le Amalgamis deviennent agressifs quand ils n'ont pas été nourris. Elle remercie le protagoniste pour son aide et mentionne que ce n'est pas les Amalgamis qui la feraient "disparaître" mais quelque chose de plus lâche qu'elle pourrait faire. (Il est supposé qu'elle parle du suicide) Alors que le protagoniste retourne à l'ascenseur, sa sortie est interrompue, et la voix d'Asriel se fait entendre, félicitant le protagoniste. L'ascenseur dépose le protagoniste à Nouvelle Maison, et celui ramenant au NOYAU est bloqué par des feuillages pour que le protagoniste ne puisse plus partir, montrant que les conditions pour valider la Route Vrai Pacifiste ont été satisfaites. Route Génocide et Route Neutre quasi-génocide Quand Undyne the Undying est vaincue, elle informe le protagoniste qu'Alphys a réussi à évacuer la majorité des monstres restants dans un endroit sûr, supposément le Laboratoire Originel. Dans une fin quasi-génocide, Alphys informe que même en ayant dévoilé à tout le monde la vérité sur elle, les gens l'ont quand même traitée en héroïne. Dans la fin Génocide, l'évacuation n'a servi à rien, car Chara a détruit le monde entier et mis fin à la ligne du temps. Enregistrements Des enregistrements peuvent être trouvés sur les nombreux panneaux situés dans le laboratoire. Ces enregistrements sont numérotés de 1 à 21, mais il n'y a pas de 17ème entrée. Dans les données du jeu, il y a deux 17èmes enregistrements qu'on ne peut pas voir normalement en jouant; l'un d'entre eux est écrit entièrement en Wingdings et semble avoir été écrit par W. D. Gaster.https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=520337707 La plupart des entrées contiennent des informations détaillées sur les expériences d'Alphys avec les ÂMES, la Détermination, les monstres, et Flowey. Cassettes Cinq cassettes vidéo peuvent être trouvées dans la pièce avec la télévision, qui se trouve au nord de la salle avec la DT Extraction Machine. Elles contiennent des enregistrements d'Asriel, sa famille, et l'Enfant Tombé interagissant. Cependant, elles n'ont aucun contenu visuel. Divers * Il existe un bug où la clé bleue ne peut pas être vue après être tombée, mais peut quand même être ramassée. * La tasse de thé mentionnée dans l'enregistrement n°20 peut être trouvée dans le labo d'Alphys, sur son bureau. * La DT Extraction Machine ressemble beaucoup à un crâne de cerf, de la même manière que les Gaster Blasters de Sans ressemblent à des crânes de chien et celui d'Asriel pendant la bataille finale est celui d'une chèvre. La ressemblance avec la tête de Gyftrot pourrait indiquer un lien entre eux. * Si le protagoniste entre dans la salle du réfrigérateur sans allumer la ventilation d'abord, le brouillard changera les interactions du protagoniste avec l'environnement en de vagues supposition. Les réfrigérateurs seront décrits avec “It’s some sort of cold, rectangular object.” (C'est une sorte d'objet froid et rectangulaire). D'autres observations sont: ** “There's something here... It feels like it's breathing. ** “There’s something here... It feels like a tree, ripe with delicious fruit. ** “There's something here... It feels warm, and moist.” ** “There’s something here... Something in the shape of a man.” *** Il est spéculé que la forme humanoïde vue dans le brouillard du laboratoire serait une apparition de W. D. Gaster, l'ancien scientifique royal, mais cela pourrait aussi être l'Amalgami long et fin qui caresse la tête de Frisk s'il/elle dort dans un des lits du Vrai Laboratoire. Les trois autres phrases se réfèrent à la mère de Snowdrake, qui est rencontrée après avoir allumé la ventilation et interagi avec le deuxième réfrigérateur. * Les écrans des enregistrements 8 et 18 affichent un sourire rouge au lieu des lignes vertes des autres écrans, peut-être parce qu'ils racontent comment Alphys a créé Flowey, et Flowey masque ses mauvaises intentions avec un sourire innocent. * Dans la salle avec les lits, se coucher sur celui en bas à gauche pendant un moment fera venir un Amalgami qui étirera un bras pour mettre la couverture sur le protagoniste. * Si on retourne au Laboratoire pendant l'épilogue de la Fin Pacifiste, le panneau bleu et l'interrupteur sont intervertis. * En utilisant les informations lues dans les journaux de Mettaton, on peut en déduire que les enregistrements n°1 à 8 ont été écrit avant qu'Alphys ne devienne la Scientifique Royale. En effet, les journaux de Mettaton nous indiquent que, pendant qu'il n'était encore qu'un fantôme, la Sœur de Timorène est morte, et son corps a été utilisé dans les expériences sur la Détermination. Et on sait qu'Alphys ne devient la Scientifique Royale qu'une fois que Mettaton est devenu un robot. * On peut entendre le theme de Chienmois Pendant tout le reste du laboratoire si on est allé dans La salle de bains après l'avoir affronté. Ceci est peut-être un bug. Références Catégorie:Lieux Catégorie:Calciterre de:Wahres Labor en:True Lab es:True Lab ja:True Lab pl:Prawdziwe Laboratorium pt-br:Verdadeiro Laboratório ru:Реальная лаборатория uk:Реальна лабораторія zh:真正的實驗室